


Finding Home in Your Kisses

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Of Kisses and Affection [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, they're in their mid 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: For every emotions he had to deal with throughout his days, Jihoon always had Junhui’s kisses to help him.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: Of Kisses and Affection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/664550
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Finding Home in Your Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mivp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivp/gifts).



No matter how many times Jihoon had adjusted his tie, it always felt too tight around his neck. A glance at his phone lying on the sink told him that he had to head out to the train station in 5 minutes, or else he would not make it in time. Being late on the first day of a new job was definitely not going to do him any good. And yet here he was inside his bathroom, untying and tying the cerulean fabric around his neck for the nth time this morning. 

_ You’re thinking too much _ , Jihoon whispered inside his head. It’s his weakness and he’s aware of it (most of the time), but it’s still difficult to stop the train of thoughts inside his mind. They were filing his head with too many “what-ifs.” What if he performed so bad that the company regretted hiring him? What if he couldn’t get along with his co-workers and boss? What if he made a mistake that cost the office a fortuner? What if--

“Jihoon.”

With the honey voice calling his name, the noise inside Jihoon’s head started to calm down. It’s still there, humming worries and fears to him, but it’s dim now. 

Jihoon turned his face slightly to the left, catching the sight of Junhui standing by the open door. The taller man smiled as Jihoon met his eyes. With that gentle smile, Junhui walked towards Jihoon and reached for his necktie as he arrived in front of him.

“This color really suits you,” Junhui said as his eyes followed his own hand moving to tidy the necktie around Jihoon’s neck. He didn’t do much but tugged on the fabric a little bit and gave a soft tap on it, right above Jihoon’s chest. “Perfect,” he said as he looked up to meet Jihoon’s gaze. His gentle smile was still there, as reassuring as ever.

Despite the voices in his head, quietly telling him to drop down to his knees in a breakdown or lock himself in his room, Jihoon couldn’t help but lift the corners of his lips. Junhui’s smile did that to him. It’s the way it had always been for the past 4 years. 

And when Junhui leaned his face to press their lips together in a soft peck, Jihoon’s smile grew even wider. That’s when he knew that he’s going to get through the first office day in his life. 

*****

Junhui didn’t even nag. He was just pointing out to Jihoon, in his gentlest voice, that Jihoon had been scratching the skin of his left thumb with his fingers until blood came out. Jihoon should be saying thank you for the reminder. But instead, he snapped a harsh “Shut up.” A rush of guilt filled Jihoon’s chest before he even saw the hurt in Junhui’s eyes.

Before Jihoon could do anything about it, the pain in those beautiful orbs was replaced by something warm. Jihoon was familiar with it. It’s the look Junhui often gave him; like the time Jihoon failed an exam during their stressful third year of university, or when Jihoon embarrassed himself in front of Junhui’s family on Jihoon’s first visit. Jihoon didn’t know what to name it. He just knew that it helped him lift off the any burden upon his shoulders, and this time it’s to brush away the heavy guilt. 

Jihoon kept his gaze on Junhui’s as he felt the latter wrapping his hands around Jihoon’s. He didn’t look away nor close his eyes when Junhui stretched his neck and pressed his lips on Jihoon’s forehead. The soft touch made Jihoon let out a sigh of relief. Everything, not just the guilt, but also the stress from his impending work presentation slowly melted off from his body. At last his muscles didn’t feel so tense anymore.

“Can you leave your laptop for 5 minutes and have a hot tea with me?”

Jihoon nodded at Junhui’s question and let himself be held by the hand towards their kitchen. Once they sat on the table and had their own mugs in their hands, Jihoon said his sorry and thank you. Across him Junhui gave him a smile, and that warm look that made Jihoon felt at ease. 

*****

Jihoon somehow held it in during the funeral, but once he stepped inside his bedroom, tears came out like a downpour. As he stood in front of the bed, body shaking uncontrollably from his crying, he heard Junhui walking inside the room. The latter didn’t say anything, he just gently put his hands on Jihoon’s sides and guided him to sit on the bed. 

Once they reached the soft mattress, Junhui pulled Jihoon’s head into his own chest. He didn’t attempt to wipe the tears off Jihoon’s face, letting the droplets wet the front of his black suit instead. 

Jihoon didn’t know how long they stayed like that; him pouring out his anger and grief over the loss of a friend through his tears, Junhui accepting all of it with his gentle embrace. And when the tears finally run out, Junhui cupped Jihoon’s face and pulled it closer to kiss both of his eyelids. With that Jihoon knew, when he cried again next time, he’d have Junhui kiss the pain away.

******

He should’ve been more careful but Jihoon couldn’t contain his excitement. Basically running from the front door to the living room, Jihoon crashed himself into a surprised Junhui. 

“We did it! We got the deal!” Jihoon yelled as he took Junhui into a tight hug. The latter didn’t try to resist, letting Jihoon swing his body around and laughed at every sway.

When the euphoria from scoring a business deal with a huge client finally died down, Jihoon pushed Junhui’s upper body slightly away from his. He looked straight into Junhui’s eyes and said with all his heart, “Thank you.”

Junhui moved his mouth to deny his role in this success, but Jihoon quickly silenced him with a glare and a pout. It made Junhui laugh.

“You’re welcome,” Junhui said as he pressed their foreheads together. “Congratulations.” He pulled away just a bit only to slid down and meet Jihoon’s lips in a slow kiss. It was best thing today aside from the handshake he got from his client earlier.

When Junhui pulled away to give him a large smile, Jihoon pulled him back for another kiss.

  
  


******

Jihoon felt relaxed as he sank into the sofa. He got a can of beer on his right hand, and the warmth of Junhui’s body on his left side, as he watched the TV showing an action movie that Jihoon may have watched before but couldn’t remember well. It was a nice Friday night, a rare night when he got off work right on time and arrived home early to enjoy a relaxing dinner with Junhui. They just finished washing the dishes and decided to turn on the TV. 

Just as the screen showed a bulky man, the main character of the movie, jumping over the roof to a nearby building, Jihoon felt something soft touched his left cheek. He turned his face to the left and saw Junhui looking at him with a fond gaze that Jihoon was familiar with, but never stopped getting butterflies in his stomach because of it.

Jihoon couldn’t hold back a smile as he asked, “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Junhui nodded. He was also smiling.

And once again Jihoon felt, he belonged.


End file.
